Various types of brush assemblies have been designed in the past in which ink or other writing fluid, is contained in the barrel of the assembly to provide a continuous supply of ink to the brush which is mounted at one end of the barrel. This eliminates the necessity of repeatedly dipping the brush into an ink bottle, or the like, as it is being used.
However, problems have arisen in the past in accurately controlling the flow of the fluid to the brush, in preventing clogging; and also for cutting off the flow of fluid when the brush is not in use to assure that there is no leakage of the fluid, all without making the assembly unduly bulky or expensive.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved brush assembly which is simple in its construction, compact in size, and easy to use. The brush assembly of the invention is particularly constructed to overcome the problems encountered with the prior art brushes, as mentioned above.